


Just One Night- Hiatus

by MelMat



Category: DeathNote
Genre: Chernobyl, Discussions of disaster, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheltered by his parents religious shell, all Mello wanted was one night of freedom. He finds it in a guy named Matt, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinigamiMailJeevas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/gifts).



> Okay, In this introduction there's a major reason for Mello's background to have a lot more information to it, and really the ONLY reason for me to even write one. So, do NOT think that Matt wasn't important enough to write more.
> 
> Information on Mello's side  
> Chernobyl:  
> April 26, 1986- ".. around 1:23 (utc+3) , reactor four suffer a catastrophic power increase, leading to an explosion of it's core. It sent radio active fuel and core material into the atmosphere and ignited the combustible graphite moderator…The accident occurred during an experiment scheduled to test a potential safety core cooling feature, which took place during the normal shutdown procedure."-Wikipedia-
> 
> May 20, 1986- Nicoli and Yelana Keehl leave Russia
> 
> December 13 1989- Mello's birth

**13 YEARS LATER**

**Mello:**

"Times up boys!" The coach yelled, " Hit the showers."

Mello huffed as he walked to the locker room of the gym. He'd always hated this part, to know he was on display for all to see. He'd always felt weird about his body even though it was perfectly normal, or so it looked. The warm water hit his skin and his muscles relaxed from the rigorous exercises the coach had just put them through.

A sharp pain in his abdomen made Mello loose his footing and fall forward. His head hit the wall on the way down to the shower floor and eventually blacked out.

Mello awoke blinded by the bright walls as he opened his eyes. He immediately sat up, and wanted to know where he was.

"Mihael?" His mother said softly.

Mello looked at her with questioning eyes. He didn't know why he was here and was scared.

"What happened momma?" (in Russian)

Her answered to him was that she didn't know. At that moment the doctor knocked on the door as he entered the room. He requested that he speak with Mrs. Keehl privately outside. Mello's face went blank as he watched his mother leave. The door closed behind them but he could see through the glass pane her re-action as her hand rose to her mouth, in what looked like a gasp.

Mrs. Keehl then returned to her son's side. Her face carried an "I'm sorry". She literally broke into tears as Mello immediately wrapped his arms around his mother.

He glared up at the doctor, "Tell me, what is wrong with me." Mello demanded in a cold tone.

"Ok, well it seems that you have a sort of mutation and it was most likely contacted through the radiation your mother-" The man watched the woman's gaze fall to the floor. " Had been subjected to before you were born."

"Wait-" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Mihael-" The doctor proceeded to start again.

Mello interrupted him, "Mello!" He didn't like anyone to call him that but his parents.

"Mello" He looked at the teen boy and took a deep breath. "You seem to carry both male and female reproductive systems, but only on the outside are you physical male. Which was the exact cause of your extreme cramps you experienced earlier, your body had begun a sort of transition into maturity."

The blonde boy gave a look that could not be described in any amount of words.

"You're serious….."

**(Same day)**

**Matt:**

***Matt's parents singing***

Matt rolled his eyes as he placed the earphones for his portable CD player against his ears and turned it on. He had to drowned out the annoyance that was his parents. He didn't even want to be on this trip. He loved them but he was not into the same "entertainment" they were. Matt leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. The music invaded his mind and he drifted off into serenity.

Matt awoke to the sharp movement of the vehicle as it flipped. The side of the bridge gave out and sent them tumbling onto the road below. The smell of destruction filled his senses and in shear velocity of it all he closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes to the sound of fire trucks and emergency vehicles. There were people all around him as they tried to free him from the metal coffin that was his family's suv.

"Help them!" Matt screamed. He could tell they weren't moving but the paramedics focus solely on him.

He struggled against them, "-fucking help them!"

The man looked at him with a sadness in his eyes "Calm down and just try to relax" as he applied pressure to his wound. Matt didn't want to calm down. The adrenalin that raced through his body soon expended and he fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Protect Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this only his parents refer to him as Mihael…So, I will be switching back and forth between Mello and Mihael depending on who he is around.
> 
> The "scene" for this chap. is written to Holy Virgin by Groove Coverage
> 
> Just to let you know, this fic has a moral at the end of it… So, on that note I hope you, the reader enjoys ..laters!

"Mihael," his mother cracked the door open a little. "It's time to get up. Your alarm went off an hour ago."

The blonde slowly appeared from beneath the covers and groaned.

"Remember, you have a twelve o'clock appointment with admissions."

His mother wasn't happy about his decision to attend a non-religious college, but now viewed it as her son's choice. He was smart and his decisions were thought out. He'd always done as he was suppose to and she felt the need not to really worry.

"Okay!" He huffed. "I'm up!"

She laughed, "sure you are." and shut the door.

Mello crawled out of bed and to the shower. He meticulously went through his morning regiment and finally dried off . He got dressed and made his way down stairs . His mom was cooking breakfast but he just grabbed a chocolate bar. She tried to object but he kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

Mello tapped his foot as he sat outside the Dean's office. He was a little early but hated to wait. The door opened and a middle aged man came out.

"Mihael Keehl, I presume?" He didn't care for people to use his real name.

He held his hand out in a gesture to shake. Mello took it and they made their way into the office. The blonde say there quietly as the other read his transcripts and admissions file.

"Why did you choose this University?

Mello told him he was interested in criminal Justice and that this school offered as far as he knew the best program. He then added that his scholarship was a full ride to any school of his choice, so this one was the one he wanted. It was close to his parents and he could still be on his own in the dorms.

The man closed the file and gazed at the teen for a moment. Mello held his breath but knew he didn't have a reason for it. It was academically impossible for him to fail.

"You can start this fall if you want." The dean smiled at his. "We'd be thrilled to have you son."

Mello tried to contain his excitement as the older man stood up from his chair and went to skae his hand yet again. "Welcome to my University Mr. Keehl." and then he handed him the forms he still needed to complete . Then showed him to the office door. It closed behind him as he sighed happily .

Mello walked out of the building , into the sun. He hated the blasted thing, but there was nothing that would kill his mood, no not today. He was officially a freshman in college. He had chosen this college because it was non-religious, close to home so he could stay in the dorms. It initially cause an argument but soon was accepted.

"Hey?" Mello heard a voice behind him. He turned as a flyer was shoved in his face. The offender rushed off in the other direction. He looked down and his eyes glanced over what may become his one night of freedom.

Party..Party..Party!

He knew once school started he wouldn't have time for fun. He would be classes and home to study. They said college was supposed to be the best time of your life, for Mello it was business. The first step to get where he wanted to go and "fun" was not going to ruin it for him.

Mello folded the piece of paper, and slipped it into his jacket pocket. He would think more about it later. It took a an hour or so for the train to pull into the station and he made his way home. It was only a few blocks but with the emotional pull of the day it felt like miles. He walked through the door and immediately his sense of smell was assaulted by his mother's cooking.

"How did it go?" His mother called from the kitchen. He walked in, a radiant smile flashed across his face and she breathed in a sigh of relief. Her son was one of the brightest young minds to ever attend Crestview, and according to testing, was in the top percentile in the entire country among graduating seniors.

"They said I can start this fall." He stated happily and handed her the paperwork from admissions. "I also got to meet with the dean today." He added as he jumped onto an empty barstool and leaned across the counter. Mello picked at the bowl of raw chopped vegetables his mom had prepared to use for dinner, but didn't want any.

"I need chocolate!" His head hit the hard surface, not a second later a chocolate bar slide across and bumped him in the nose. He smiled.

"Thanks." as he ripped into the perfect confection. Where would he be if it wasn't for the sweetness that seductively melted across his tongue. Mello closed his eyes to relish the taste. It was better than sex, well if he'd ever had it to compare to.

He made his way up the stairs to his room. He threw his jacket on the bed and the paper fell from the pocket . It fluttered in slow motion. It basically told him to come play, to have fun. Mello didn't know what to say to his mother as he walked back downstairs but he had to think of something.

"Hey Mom." He called to her. She turned around and smiled at him. The thought of him all grown up made her frown slightly.

"Umm, I'm going to a party tonight, ok?" She looked at him surprised.

"Mihael" She started. "A party? Why? Nothing good comes of those kind of things. People being devils and sinning. I want you to have no part of that." He looked at her.

"I'm eighteen. I think it's about time I can make my own decisions now." and walked away. His mother wanted to cry. She knew he was basically grown now, but the want to keep him safe and close still held high priority.

Mello slipped out of his clothes and went to the shower. He was going to have fun and he was sure of it. He walked out of his bathroom, towel wrapped around his slender waist. He looked at himself in his full length mirror. He knew he looked good, but what laid under the surface was nothing but shame and embarrassment.

It was a quarter passed nine when he grabbed the keys to leave. His mother had told him to take her car, that she didn't' want him to take the train that late at night or when ever he decided to come home. Mello gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and with that watched with a heavy heart as her pride and joy waltz out the door.

An hour later, Mello walked through the entry way of the building . The mass of people, everything was exactly like he thought it would be. The energy crept into his body and he felt somewhat alive. He'd spent his life doing what was expected, but not tonight. Mello looked around the room he smiled, the music, alcohol and sex, this was what one a night freedom looked like. Then he decided to make his way to the monstrosity of a bar. Mello ordered the only drink he was familiar with, which was a beer and leaned against the wall beside him.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." A velvety voice came out of no where.

Mello stared at him.

"-And why is that?" He tried to muster up enough been there done that in his voice. Mello wasn't all that interested in the guy but he'd bite.

"I'm Light by the way?" He said it like Mello was suppose to know. He wasn't going to offer up the information that he was an incoming freshman if it wasn't needed.

"Mello."

Light smirked, "Something tells me you are anything but mellow." He laughed his famous playboy laugh. He offered Mello a drink, it was smooth and chocolaty. How did he know he liked stuff like this? One eventually turned into three and then next thing he knew Light had disappeared. Mello shrugged, not like he cared. He watched around the room some more and that was when he saw him. No, it wasn't Light. Mello didn't know who he was, but damn if he didn't want to know. His goggles immediately drew attention. Who wore those anyway?

The music kicked it up a notch and Mello was soaring high on the alcohol. The infectious vibe gripped him and wouldn't let go. Mello crawled on to the table and his slender, yet curvy body snaked up from the surface top. His hips moved as he entranced all who watched, but there was one, yes one who smiled darkly. The one who had set Mello's whole night in motion.

.

.

"Light, dude!" Matt yelled and made the man jump. "Wtf?" He knew what the other was up to. Light glanced at him and then back at Mello. The red-head watched for a few more minutes as the blonde continued to make himself a spectacle. He tried to figure out what to do. Finally he just said fuck it and quickly walked up to what was now a dance platform. Matt reached up and pulled Mello off the table.

.

.

His warm breath washed over the other's neck as he brought him closer. Fuck, he could taste the salt on the pale skin. Mello quickly turned around to face who had dare touch him. The touch of Matt sent the alcohol surging through his body as he kissed the red-head. Matt's hand roamed across Mello's back and pressed him closer.

The taste of the him made Mello's cock harden. It was something the sheltered teen was not use to. He thread his fingers through the dark red hair and continued to kiss him. Matt groaned at the left over taste of the alcohol as he pushed the blonde away from prying eyes. Mello's finger's gripped his hair , the kiss never broke it just deepened as the want took over. The red-head had him on fire.

Matt kicked the door shut and pinned the blonde to it. The look in Mello's eyes was one of drunken lust and he want to feel what he'd never had before. The red-head kissed him harder, he literally wanted to devour the other. Matt hadn't really planned to pick someone up tonight, but he wasn't about to deny the gorgeous body that was so hard up for his.

[center][flash width=500 height=80] v/UqZaeKIKN2c?version=3hl=en_US[/flash][/center]

The music from the living room penetrated through the door and sent Mello into a undeniable sexual frenzy, and his body knew what it wanted. He pushed Matt away and smiled as he pulled his shirt up and off. The blonde's hands went to his belt, and unbuckled it. He fumbled slightly with his jeans as he slid them down his legs. He wanted Matt to want him as he watched him. The red-head watched the long slender legs come into view and grew harder at the sight.

Mello grabbed a hold of Matt and pulled him closer. He wanted to feel more as he kissed the red-head again, this time he bit at his bottom lip. Matt moaned as he jerked into the blonde. He ground his clothed body on Mello's now naked form. The blonde's hand slid down between them and cupped Matt's erection through his jeans.

The red-head stared lustfully with lidded eyes. Fuck, he loved what Mello was doing to him. Matt wanted him so bad to make him scream.

Mello's finger's made work of Matt's jeans as he unzipped them. His hand reached in and the warmth on contact. His eyes rolled back at the feel of how hard the other was. Matt groaned softly as he moved against Mello's hand for a moment. The blonde's hand slowed to torture his almost lover. Matt kissed at his neck as he shuddered against the hot skin. Matt's lips touched his skin and Mello moaned. His head fell back hard against the door.

"Fuck me" The blonde said out loud.

Matt's lips formed a smirk as his eyes narrowed deviously.

"Don't make me beg, just do it." Mello demanded. "I need it"

Matt pressed his lips to Mello's ear "As you wish." He whispered and slapped his hands away as he lift the blonde's legs. He urged him to wrap them around him and Mello obeyed the unspoken command. The music flooded his system and took him into the unknown. The combination of it and Matt assaulted his senses.

Mello moaned loudly as he felt Matt brush his ass and immediately wanted to push down onto the other. The thought of what was to come made his body tighten with anticipation. Matt kissed him as a distraction, it was almost cruel if he honestly wanted to care, but at this point the didn't. He just wanted to feel the inside of the body that had him lit on fire.

Mello gripped his hair hard and relayed his want. Matt dragged his nails across his ass and left welts that stung as the air hit them. The blonde gasped at how good it felt. It had begun, the pain and pleasure he knew he'd get as Matt spread him and without warning, thrust up into the tight virgin body. Mello screamed loudly. His head swam in utter pain as his body shook uncontrollably at the harsh intrusion.

"Fuck-" Matt moaned against him. "So tight."

He adjusted Mello's weight as he pressed him harder against the door , with quick sloppy drunken thrust it started.

"Fuck, it hurts!" Mello cried out very loudly.

It drove into Matt, he wanted to hurt him just to hear more. He couldn't remember the last time it felt so good, but he was one that didn't like to have all the pleasure himself. His fingers wrapped around Mello's cock and squeezed it slightly. The blonde moved in his hand , anything to take the pain away. Matt nibbled at Mello's bottom lip as he stared at him.

"Open your eyes-" He said. "I want you to look at me as I fuck you."

Mello's eyes opened and a groan escaped his throat as Matt lifted him higher. The door rattled as he changed pace. The tears that had built up in Mello's eyes now slid down his cheeks. He watched as Matt took his mouth and craved everything that the blonde had to offer. The blonde couldn't help but cry into the kiss. The sting of pain was very apparent as it felt like his body would split in two.

Matt moved his hand away from Mello's erect cock and used it to hold the blonde to the wall. He changed his angle as he searched. He wanted Mello to feel good too.

His hands raised to the side of his head as he grasped at anything to hold on to, but found nothing. He bit down into his bottom lip, as Matt brushed something inside him. Mello cried out a pleasurable scream when he suddenly felt something he'd never felt before. It made some of the pain seem to instantly vanish. The red-head saw the expression and gave another thrust into the same spot.

"Oh fuck-" Mello cried out. "Do it again."

Matt grinned widely.

"Moreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" The intensity takes over the pain as Matt slides in and out of Mello's body with abandonment as he aimed more for that spot.

Mello cried out for more over and over again as he tightened his legs around the other. Matt moaned as he felt himself slid deeper into the blonde as he relaxed. Mello wrapped his arms around the red-head's neck and pulled him closer. Matt's hand had a grip that he knew was going to bruise but he didn't care.

"Ohh, my Godddd! Mello called out to a being Matt didn't believe in but fuck, did he love his voice at that moment.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Matt did it harder just to gain that voice again.

"Harder!" Mello commanded.

Matt groaned as he told Mello he was demanding. The blonde's head fell back . Fuck he made him feel so good, he didn't care how he saw him now.

The red-head's body shook with the effort he put forth to keep them up. He pressed Mello into the door to the point there was nowhere to move and bit into his neck. Matt let Mello's voice be the only one heard.

"Bed-" breathlessly Mello requested, "now."

Matt held on tight as he stepped away from the door. The blonde continued to move on his cock not wanting to stop. His teeth pierced the pale shoulder of the other.

"Fuck!" Matt gritted through his teeth.

They crashed to the bed with Matt landing on top of him. Mello screamed out as the other's cock slammed into him and his legs automatically wrapped around him. The blonde's erection brushed Matt's stomach as he moved in and out of him. The red-head smiled at the reaction he got and grabbed one of Mello's legs . He pushed it up against the blonde's body . He wanted deeper and be damned if he didn't get it.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Mello screamed loudly as Matt slid as deep as he could. He kissed at the other's neck. He wanted to soothe the hurt a little, but a part of him still wanted him to hurt, just to hear him. Matt slowed his pace and changed to long deep thrusts. This sent Mello into a spin, he knew that his blood was what eased the movement. It actually turned him on even more. He loved the way the red-head made his body beg and the feel of it. Matt's other hand dipped down to Mello's cock and toyed with the head.

Mello gave his a lustful smile, and then used all his strength to flip the man onto his back. He kissed at Matt's neck and the curve of his shoulder. He sighed at the feeling as Mello moved at a fast pace. Each push downward took more of the red-head in.

"Oh God!" Matt moaned loudly.

The new position Mello felt everything more, the sensations rocked his body. His nails dug into Matt's chest as he moved. The blonde wanted it all, every inch of the gorgeous red-head.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

Matt's hand went to the other's hips and pressed him down harder. "Oh God yesssssss!"

The unexplainable feeling , it hurt but felt so fucking good. The red-head's hand went to the blonde's back and slid across it. The sensations on his skin as the other thrusted up into his body.

"You feel so good." Matt hissed into a kiss.

Mello's body shook with the intensity as his body tightened. Matt knew it wouldn't be long. He could feel the way Mello felt inside. The constriction that gripped at his cock . It only made him want to fuck him harder. The pit of Mello's stomach coiled..burned. He didn't want it to end but couldn't help it. He let everything go in a scream that sent Matt off. The uncontrollable thrusts came hard and Mello took ever one of them with blissful happiness.

"OHHMYFUCKINGGOD!" He didn't care if he just used the lords name in vain, nothing mattered at this point. He was already in pure heaven. "Yessssssssss! Yessssss! Oh fuckkkk"

Matt gave him everything and love it as he watched Mello's head fall back.

"I'm gonna cu-" The blonde started but couldn't finish as his orgasm crashed into him. The red-head watched . He couldn't believe this beautiful creature was on his cock.

. Matt pushed him on to his back and literally fucked him with all he had. He felt it. He simply couldn't hold on anymore. Mello screamed loudly as he rode out his orgasm and felt Matt's fill him. The warmth of him spread inside him. Mello's body went limp on the bed, but smiled at the other in contentment. Matt was breathless above him, body twitched pleasantly from the blissful event-

"Holy fuck!" Matt said, finally able to speak.

Mello groaned, "Fuck my ass hurts!" and then laughed. Which caused Matt to roll his eyes.

"-No lube" The red-head fired back in less than a mille second.

The blonde's cheeks darkened to a crimson when he realized he'd failed to think of that. Matt laughed as he flopped down next to him on the bed completely drained.

"How was I-" He mumbled. "It was the fir-" but stopped in mid sentence.

Matt stared at him, "You're kidding?" It was more of a rhetorical statement that question since he obviously already new the answer.

It still didn't' stop Mello as he blushed. He shook his head no. The red-head groaned as he laid on his back. He hated to deal the clingy nature of virgins and apparently made it vocally unknownly to the other. Mello got off the bed and retrieved his clothes. Matt watched with a little relief, yet there was a want that lingered as Mello slipped his pants up his slender legs. The red-head gazed at him, confused at the way the blonde was as he fixed the laces of his boots, stood up and with a wink said. "It was fun."

"You're good for a virgin." Matt smiled but question the actually truth of it.

Mello raised his eyebrow. "Thanks, I think?" He heard Matt snort as he walked out the door.

.

.

Matt laid there for a little while longer. The room had grown cold and quiet since the excitement that was the blonde had gone. He got off the bed and fixed himself to look presentable. He took out the condom that he put in his back pocket for " Protective" measures and tossed it on the bed.

"Someone else will need it." He stated, smiling to himself as he took one more look at the silver wrapped package and walked out of the room.


	3. The After Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obat
> 
> The first part of this chapter is written to 30 minutes by TATU (Russian version). Which is the song Mello is listening to on his Ipod, as he goes to sleep

Mello returned home just as the sun was breaking through the sky. The alcohol had run its course and left the blonde feeling like hell. Mello entered the house quietly, making sure not to wake his parents and made his way up to his room.

He stripped the leather from his slender body and slid into his bed. Mello thought about a shower, but he didn't think he would've made it out of bed again, let alone down the hall. He grabbed his Ipod off the nightstand and turned it on as soon as he had the buds placed in his ears. The music box melody started and his native language soon followed. Mello closed his eyes -Flashes of red, a smile. His dream took a realness to it. He knew the person, he'd felt him. Those green eyes that made his body burn lustfully only hours ago. The sounds they made together echoed through his dream, hearing his name called over and over again. It seemed so real-wait, the other had no knowledge of his real name or even his so-called alias.

"Mihael?" His father called up the stairs impatiently.

The blonde groaned as he twisted himself into his blankets, burying himself further under his pillows. Why did they always have a way of making his mornings unbearable. It wasn't long until Mello heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He crawled out from under the covers and sat at the edge of his bed. Mello knew it was pointless to try and ignore them. There was a knock on his door.

"I'm up!" He growled , not really meaning to, but it was the weekend. He should be able to sleep in late. His father opened the door and shook his head.

"Get cleaned up and meet me in the garage." He said and with a smile, turned and walked out of the room.

Mello grumbled on why he should get cleaned up, when all he wanted to do was sleep. The garage was filthy, and it would be counter-productive . Mello just slipped back into the pants he wore the night before. They didn't smell any better than they looked , but he didn't care.

He walked into the kitchen expecting his mother to be there to say good morning, but found her gone. He grabbed a chocolate bar from his stash and continued on his way.

"Nothing like chocolate in the morning." Mello said with a satisfied smile as the remenance of the piece clung to his tongue. He walked out of the side door and into the garage. He was surprised, there stood his mother.

"Mihael-" She addressed him in a loving manner, yet scoffed at his outer appearance. "What would people think if they saw you looking like that, all dirty and mishaps."

Mello just rolled his eyes at her. "What's so important that I couldn't have slept a few more hours." He asked his father who had a grin on his face that seemed slightly un-usual. He then looked back at his mother and said, "What?"

"Mihael Nicoli Keehl!" His mother snapped. "Is that anyway to talk to us!"

Mello opened his mouth to reply, but she shot him a look. He just considered defeat and was never going to win with them. "Sorry." He muttered under his breath.

"Now that you are up, we can give you, your graduation present." Nicoli said proudly to his son. Mello blinked confused.

"What grad-" He started to ask, but was interrupted.

His father's face was beaming, "It was delivered earlier."

"It?" Mello questioned.

Nicoli disappeared behind a divider for a few seconds, only to appear pushing something beside him. He looked at his mother, who had a look of mixed feelings upon her face. One swift movement and the soft cloth was off and there stood a shiny new motorcycle. Not just any, the one Mello had been wanting for years.

He couldn't contain himself, his eyes sparkled as his hand moved over the slick black paint. His appearance shone him in mirror image and he winced at the mess that stared back at him, yet he was the happiest he'd ever been.

Mello looked up at his parents. "When-how?"

"This is all your father's doing." His mother said in a happy tone. "I'd rather have bought you a trip or something safer." She sighed as he smiled at them.

"Can I take it out right now?" He asked all giddy.

His father looked towards his wife, asking for an already known approval. "I don't see why not." and bent down, handing his excited son his brand new helmet.

"Thank you..thank you..thank you!" The blonde boy jumped up, and hugged his father, then his mother.

His sleek black helmet slid over his angelic blonde hair and within seconds Mello was on the bike. He started it with hidden devilish grin. The purr of it was heaven, he couldn't help but rev the engine. It did something to him just to hear it and to know that this was all his made it even better.

"Becareful!" His mother yelled to him over the noise as he pulled out of the garage onto the street.

The scenery flew past him. Was this what freedom felt like? He pushed his bike further to the limit, not wanting to stop. His adrenaline surged through his body, giving him a raging hard-on. Mello's brain played with him, taunting him to go further, take it for all it's worth.

Then again red, and seductive smile flashed. The feeling of nails across his skin and the sheer ecstasy of it all. He went faster with every brief image, until he exploded in his pants. The bike swung around to a complete stop as he laughed uncontrollably, his breath ragged and his heart pounded deep within his chest.

He had indeed felt freedom…

**A few weeks later:**

It had been only three weeks into the semester , since he'd said goodbye to his parents and embarked on student life. He already felt the pressure to succeed and had to, there was no other option for him. He just completed his fourth night in a row of no sleep. His studying took priority as he raced around his room to get ready for class. He was going to be late, damn his need to be thorough in his habits. It gave him no time to eat, so like usual his chocolate bar provided the sugar rush for his day, as his lunch was always spent in the library.

He arrived on time as he took his seat. It didn't take long for this class to become a let down. Mello sat at his desk, bored. He hated this class so much, it wasn't the subject, but the teacher. Professor Davidson was a full blown idiot who thought he was fluent in Russian, apparently. He rolled his eyes at another mispronunciation. Mello had to have this class to graduate, so not going wasn't an option. It got to the point most days Mello would correct his professor under his breath but today everything annoyed him.

"You said it wrong." Mello stated in Russian.

His professor stared daggers at him, yet continued on his quest to butcher the young man's native language.

"Asshole-" Mello stated louder than normal, still in Russian.

The lecture came to a screeching halt. The older man stormed up the stairs of the medium size classroom auditorium to his adversary, whom just smiled up at him.

"Out of my classroom now!" He ordered Mello.

The blonde picked up his stuff and put them in his bag slowly, just to piss Mr. Davidson off more.

"Now, Keehl!" He yelled.

Mello slid from his seat with an accomplished look on his face and stood up. The room started spinning, all the faces of unknown people swirled around him until finally everything went black.

To his surprise, he woke up in what he could only make out as the infirmary. Mello looked around and questioned himself what happened. The doctor entered the room at a point, although the blonde hadn't realized it until the man spoke to him.

"Do you know why you're here, young man?" He asked.

Mello shrugged. "No sir, but maybe you can tell me." He always carried a sarcastic way about him when he was scared.

"Well, we took some tests and they should be arriving in the next hour. Then we can go over them and take it from there."

The blonde shifted in the scratchy white sheets. "How long have I been here?"

"-About three hours."

Mello was now growing impatient, he wanted to know what was wrong and the need to get back to his classes made the waiting unbearable. This fucking shit was messing with his grades. He growled as he threw himself back on the hospital bed.

He shot up into a sitting position as nurse walked in holding a manila lab envelope and handed it to the doctor. He looked at the results and then at the front as if to make sure it had the right name on it.

"What?" Mello asked abruptly. "What is the problem, damn it?"

"Ummm-" The doctor stared at the test results confused. "This can't be right."

Mello swallowed hard as he watched the doctor's facial features contorted in strange ways. The man in the white coat looked at the blonde in utter bewilderment and was silent for a few seconds -

"You're pregnant."


	4. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to Every Me, Every You by Placebo

Mello walked out of the infirmary still trying to process what had been said to him, more like confirmed. He looked around, a sudden feeling of all eyes were on him and his freakish body. That was when a familiar someone caught his eye. It was him, and Mello was sure of it. He leaned against the brick wall like he had not a care in the world.

"YOU!" Mello yelled across the courtyard.

Matt looked around trying to pin point where the hell the voice came from. He vaguely recognized the figure sprinting towards him.

"Hey, It's the virgin" Matt said, as he finally figured out who was making the disturbance.

Mello didn't say another word as his fist slammed the red-head in the jaw. Matt stared in shock.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled, as he hit the blonde back hard. Matt groaned at the fallen cigarette on the ground.

Mello quickly regained his composer after falling. He got to his feet.

"We need to talk." Mello stated in a low voice as he looked up at Matt.

They both stared, refusing to let the other get the upper hand.

"The fuck we do!" He rubbed his jaw. "-Maybe you should have said that before hitting me- Fuck!" He swore again.

Mello's fist balled up, itching for another hit, but decided it wasn't going to get any better if he did.

"Fucking ruined everything!." The blonde glared at him. "Everything!"

Matt looked confused. " Me? What the fuck did I do?"

"That's what we need to talk about-" He took a deep breath to control himself. "It isn't just you or me - it's a we."

Matt stared at irritable. "I don't feel like talking."

"Well, you damn well better start" Mello gritted through his teeth. "This isn't just my fault."

The red-head didn't know what to think about this situation as it seemed to grow crucial to the blonde that was now starting to grate on his nerves.

"What exactly, isn't just your fault?" Matt asked. He pulled out another cigarette, needing relief. He also took a cautious step back from the blonde just in case he got a need to hit him again. Matt didn't want to loose another cigarette due to the strike of a psycho blonde who was out to make his day hell.

"I can't tell you here." Mello stared down at the ground and frowned.

Matt blew the smoke from his mouth. "Uh huh? Well it's almost class again and I don't have time for a bad trip, ok? So whatever."

"God damn it , I'm serious!" Mello couldn't help his anger taking over, silently asking God to forgive him for his out burst of blasphemy.

" -And you won't tell me what." The red-head let out a sigh. "Can't be that important." He eyed him warily.

"It's very personal and standing around here with all these people fucking people staring isn't good." Mello tried to explain his secretive manner. "It's more than important- bad trip? BAD TRIP! I wished I was on a bad trip! " as he shook his head.

The bell rung and Matt groaned as he thought about the verbal assault he would be receiving from Professor Rechov.

"Fuck, you aren't going to leave me alone are you?" Matt asked.

Mello glared at him like he wanted to kill him. "I wish I could."

Matt frowned wondering who he pissed off this morning in order to deserve this. He looked at the blonde standing in front of him and the expression on his face.

"You can, it's a personal choice-" He grumbled, "You know what- fine, meet me after class." and he stubbed out his cigarette on the cement.

Mello stood there with a cold glare on his face, he didn't really want to be here talking to him anyway.

"If you're so intent on talking, I'll be in the Science building." Matt said, doubting he would show up.

"Ok." Mello picked up his bag and walked off.

Matt thought to himself how this day just keeps getting better and better. After the morning he had he only wondered how his afternoon would go.

"Oh, the names Mello, not virgin by the way!" He yelled as he turned around.

Matt rolled his eyes, " names Matt!" and then mumbled "still virgin to me" under his breath.

The class time was uneventful for both of them. Mello had a paper to work on and Matt did what he basically did every day. He took out his DS and spent the time battling bosses, while paying attention to the lecture.

Mello made his way to the Science building and took a seat on an empty bench in the hallway. He waited while listening to his Ipod and going over notes from the class before. Matt stopped right in front of him and watched the blonde head bobble up and down to the music. All he wanted to do was get back to his gave as Mello looked up startled. He took the earphones out and neatly put it away.

"Hi" Mello said calmly.

Matt snickered at the attempt at pleasantries. "Didn't think you would actually show up."

The awkward silence between the two was loud.

"Listen, I have things to do so if you would like to get started that would be great." Matt said in an already testy tone.

Mello shoved his stuff in his bag harshly. "You know what- fuck you! I don't need this shit from you! I'll deal with this myself." and went to walk off in a state of panic.

"Deal with what? You haven't told me a damn thing!" Matt tried hard to defend himself as he was standing there with the lack of information for a proper defense.

"Is there somewhere we can go?" Mello asked as he threw his bag on his shoulder.

Matt looked at him. "Why?"

"-Because I can't tell you here." He watched the people pass them, wondering what they were thinking about him.

Matt at this point figured the blonde had a disorder or something. " I guess we can go to the Apple Café, it's just a short drive from here. Matt noticed the slight ease Mello shifted into as he agreed.

"I'll meet you there then." He added before walking off.

Matt replied with a "Sure."

"Let me get my bike." Mello waltzed off towards the parking lot, leaving Matt for a second wondering why he even agreed to this craziness. He laughed to himself at the thought of driving off , but knowing the blonde wouldn't let him be if he did.

Matt watched as Mello stopped in front of a bike, but it wasn't just any. It was a Hayabusa, and he was shocked to know that the blonde would know about them, let alone own one. Matt was more into cars but he had to saythe bike was hot.

He made a beeline for his car. He brushed his hand across the perfect flawless paint job. Fuck, how he loved his car. His little tryst was offset as Mello pulled up next to him on the bike. He had to admit Mello looked fucking sexy on it. His slender legs wrapped around the body, and naturally Matt gained a weird feeling in his lower region, as he remember vaguely how they felt. Even if it was over a month ago, he couldn't help but sigh to himself.

Matt waved Mello in front of him and then followed behind him. It didn't last long, the view of course as the blonde revved the bike and took off. Matt shook his head, and something inside him snapped. He'd be damned if he let Mello show him up. His car was epic and in his eyes was the best.

He changed lanes and within seconds caught up to him. Mello looked over, and somehow Matt knew the fucker was smiling. He sensed it.

A few miles later they playfully pulled into the café parking lot.

"That was fucking great!" He laughed as he pulled his helmet off.

Matt smiled. "Nice bike."

"Thanks." Mello replied as his eyes drifted over the cherry red paint of the camaro. "Like wise- but car of course." He added nervously.

"Shall we?" Matt motioned to Mello as he opened the door. The heat of the building was a relief to the blonde.

Matt watched Mello slide into a booth and then took his seat across from him.

"So, what's this all ab-?"

Mello looked up as the waitress interrupted Matt. He waited until she had taken the orders and left before he started his somewhat explaining in what seemed to be Russian. Matt blinked.

"Ummm, English- please." He stated.

Mello shot back with an overly loud "I am!"

"No..no, I do believe that was Russian." Matt corrected the blonde.

The blonde took a deep breath and looked down at the table.

"I'm pregnant." Mello said quickly.

Matt laughed hysterically. "Really?" He looked around. "Is Beyond in on this?"

Mello's face showed nothing but seriousness.

"Oh, come on, guys can't have babies. It's genetically impossible, everyone knows that." The red-head said, smugly as he knew he was right.

"Well apparently, this one can." Mello swallowed hard as he tried not to look Matt in the eyes.

The red-head stared at him, wondering if Mello was on drugs. There were no tell-tell signs. "Why should I believe this? It's so far fetched it's ridiculous."

"I have a -" He looked around. " defect lets just say."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Defects?"

"Yes- do to a mutation given to me by my mother I-" He paused. "I..I also have a female reproduction system."

Matt was dumbfounded. " You what?" He said knowing full well Mello had a dick.

"Are you familiar with Chernobyl?" The blonde asked.

Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"The nuclear plant? Sure who isn't?"

Mello watched Matt fidget around. " My parents lived in the Ukraine…which as you know was part of Russia at the time of the accident. They left there and basically two years later I was born."

"And this has to do with this-" He motioned for Mello to get to the point. "Why?"

The blonde pushed himself back into his seat. "-because they didn't know it but my mother contracted a slight radiation poisoning. It caused my sexual development to go both ways, meaning I have both male and female-" Mello didn't finish instead he just frowned.

"Is this even possible?" Matt scrunched his nose.

Mello's head hit the table with a thud. " Yes, I found out when I was thirteen, and trust me I wasn't happy about it."

Matt found he had a need to make the blonde angry. "Ok fine, so you're a she-male, what's that got to do with me?"

Mello gave Matt a death glare. " NO, I AM NOT!" He looked at the red-head disgustedly. "A she-male would have outside parts , as you know since you seem to have a little intelligence. I have only male parts, as YOU also already know."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever you want to call it."

"and what does this have to do with you?" The blonde stared blankly. " I'm pregnant, that's what it has to do with you!" He couldn't believe he was asked that only minutes before the she-male episode.

The red-head scoffed. "I'm sure."

"Why would I lie?" Mello asked.

Matt was a little taken back by the question. "How would I know? I don't know you. So, I'm suppose to just take your word for it. Umm, sorry but no."

Mello's anger surged. " Why would I lie about this? What the fuck, do you think I just woke up this morning and thought hmmm, I think I'll fuck with someone today? Really, I have better things to do and a grade point average to maintain."

"Fuck, if I know" He huffed. "Maybe it gets your rocks off."

The blonde had had enough. "No, that's what got me here!" He yelled.

"I can't believe you are trying to convince me you're pregnant." Matt shook his head.

Mello stared at the ceiling. "I knew you weren't going to believe me."

"Well, it's fucking insane." The red-head muttered to himself.

The blonde looked at him, and for the first time since he found out that day wanted to cry. He didn't know what else to say to make the other believe him. He'd been the only one and thought back to if he would have listened to his mother. He kept it under control as best he could.

Matt watched the blue eyes change into pools. He had a twist of guilt. "Prove it then, take a test in front of me." He couldn't believe he was actually entertaining this idea.

"Fine." Mello agreed with a sigh.

The red-head paid the bill and they left, bound for the closest drug store. It was awkward for them both, so Matt stayed in the car and Mello could just get it, and get out. He went in alone made it seem like his girlfriend sent him to get a test. The red-head watched from the car as Mello and the clerk made their way up to the counter. It was a few more minutes and Mello emerged from the store with two bags. Matt questioned what was in the other.

He handed the one bag to Matt and emptied the four chocolate bars from the other into his jacket pocket.

"Follow me." Matt stated and Mello just gave a nod.

A ten minute ride, they were there. It wasn't fancy but not your typical college student's complex either.

"Come on." Matt motioned.

They walked in and Mello was in awe. There were gaming systems and electronics all over the place. It actually looked like something out of a movie.

"Figures, a gamer?" Mello scoffed as he shook his head.

Matt wasn't even about to defend his right to game, instead took the blonde's bag out of his hand and replaced it with a box.

"Bathroom is to the right." He said.

Mello slowly walked into the bathroom, but left the door open. It was three minutes on the dot when the blonde hesitantly looked at the test. He shook his head in disbelief, it was the first time he'd seen the actually results. His eyes filled with tears as he slide down the wall.

Matt went to check on him after he'd realized it'd been five minutes for a three minute test. He stood there awkwardly as Mello handed him the test, then pulled his knees up and rested his head on them.

The red-head smirked at the sight. He knew he'd be able to send the virgin home embarrassed. There was no way this was possible. Matt looked down at the contraption in his hand.

"Holy Fuck!"


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues....

Mello looked up at Matt as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

"So you really are? Damn." Matt said knowing it wasn't the most intelligent answer he could've given. He put the test on the counter, staring at it oddly.

Mello stood up slowly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ok, so you're ..pregnant - and I popped your so called cherry." He paused thinking. "How do I know it is really mine?"

Mello's head fell forward and a curtain of blonde hair concealed his face. "-Because it was you and no one else. It was supposed to be one night of fun before school started. I wasn't even expecting to have sex." He said with a lower desperate voice.

Matt sighed, still trying to read the blonde in front of him, something told him that Mello wasn't lying.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" The blonde found himself crying out to the still floored red-head. He told Mello to calm down.

The blonde stared at how calm and collected the other was.

"So, you say it is mine? What do you want me to do?" Matt questioned.

Mello didn't know how to take the question asked to him as his fight or flight response kicked in and he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"You know what, I don't need you to do anything. YOU have done eno-" Mello didn't even finish his statement as he grabbed his bag to leave.

Matt watched him, not knowing how to feel about this. "Then why tell me?"

Mello's shoulders slumped as he turned around to face him. "I don't know. I only found out an hour before you did."

"That's it?" The red-head stood there looking at him in shock .

"Yeah, I passed out in class today and they took me to the infirmary." Mello explained. "-and that's when I found out."

Matt leaned against the wall feeling drained. He never thought when he woke up earlier this morning this would be his day.

"Look, just forget I told you, ok?" Mello asked abruptly.

The red-head stared and questioned quietly. "Forget?"

"I'm not keeping it anyway." Mello turned away from Matt's gaze.

Matt knew exactly what the blonde was getting at. "As in abortion?"

The blonde replied. "I don't know. I was thinking more about adoption, but getting an abortion also." He felt the weight of confusion on his mind.

Matt felt somewhat odd about hearing the word abortion. " Then why go through the hassle of telling me?"

"I don't know." Mello answered. "I guess after the scene in the courtyard I just wanted you to know."

The red-head sighed. "Thanks, I guess."

"What do you expect me to do?" The blonde fired back in an panicked tone.

Matt felt that twinge of guilt that was now starting to become more permanent as the day went on.

"I was raised a strict catholic, I'm pregnant- wtf?" Mello's tone seemed like it got more desperate by the second. He sat down on the plush couch and rested his head in his hands. "Not to mention, I'm a guy. That in itself raises serious issues I don't even want to get into right now."

"Aren't they against abortion, also?" Matt said quietly, forgoing the discussion of the last part of Mello's statement.

"Yes, but what am I suppose to do?"

Matt shrugged. "Keep it, I don't know."

"How?"

The red-head was baffled. "What do you mean how? Like all other parents who go to school."

"How do I keep it knowing it'll be found out? You don't know my parents! I can't tell them that-" Mello screeched.

Matt actually winced at the blonde.

" -My only sexual experience was with another guy!"

The red-head snapped. "What is wrong with that?"

"Beside homosexuality is disownment to my family, and I'm pregnant. So that's a double wammy there. I'll be an embarrassment to them!" Mello cried into his hands. "And everyone will know I'm not as perfect, like they make me out to be."

Matt for the first time glared at the blonde. "Then get rid of it if you are against having it. I don't see how other's opinions should matter so much. Who cares if you're not perf-"

"I'm on a scholarship. What happens when school is over and I have to go back home. Right now I have the dorms. It's only my first year, and somehow I've managed to fuck it up before it actually began."

Matt didn't like being referred to as part of a fuck up. " I don't know what to tell you, you obviously don't want it if you keep coming up with excuses."

"I'm only eighteen, what would I do with a kid? Mello felt the clash of conscience as he continued to talk to Matt.

The red-head flopped on the couch in a huff of annoyance.

"You're right, I don't need this ruining both of our lives somehow!" Mello got up to leave. "I guess I have an appointment to make.

Matt looked at him sharply. "Do you even have money for it?"

"I'll get it somehow." Mello took a deep breath. "I have too, my life is already planned out and this doesn't fit. I worked to hard for this"

The red-head scoffed at the other. "Do what you want."

"I am-" Mello stated not wanting to look at Matt, as the atmosphere became strange feeling.

"Better make damn sure it's what you want and not what everyone else wants." Matt said almost inaudible.

Mello took a deep breath in and then exhaled. "I'm sorry, I bothered you."

The red-head couldn't help but feel odd knowing that a part of him was going to be destroyed as he watched Mello pick up his bag to leave.

"Have fun" Matt said bitterly.

Mello glared at the other male for his rather acrimonious comment and went to walk out. Suddenly the door flew open in front of him and almost knocked him on the floor as two figures crashed through it.

"Light?" Mello said in surprise. Was it the fact he had actually remembered it or was it that he had shown up here of all places. "What the fuck?"

The blonde looked at Matt and then back at the brunette.

"You know each other?" Mello asked, as the anger grew inside him.

Matt couldn't believe his luck today. "Yeah, since high school, but-." He tried hard to quickly to dissolve whatever tension was mounting, but it was no use.

"Oh, I get it now. It's all a fucking game to you people. One gets them drunk and the other benefits from it." Mello turned to Matt, his blue eyes turned darker, like a violent storm. "Fucking nice!" and rushed out of the apartment in a hell fire rage.

The walk he took down the concrete path was in shame. How was he going to do this? The blonde sat on his bike, furious, literally in tears. This was his punishment.

"You were right-" He said to himself remembering his mother telling him not to go, it turns people into devils she said and now he knew first hand.

Mello started his bike, and glanced up at Matt's window before pulling out of the parking lot into the dark night.


	6. Matt:Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem a little harsh to some, but I have heard shit like this first hand from ignorant people. I apologize if it offends anyone.
> 
> Written to Adam Lambert's version of Mad World

Matt stood there not knowing what to do. Mello had just stormed out of the apartment and left him wondering what was going to happen in his immediate future.

"Don't you guys ever fucking knock !" He growled. The intrusive pair were oblivious to the fact of what had been going on as Matt flopped down in his plush chair.

Light couldn't help but laugh. "Was that who I think it was?"

His sarcasm struck a nerve in Matt, but the red-head had other things to worry about at this moment other than his retarded friend. Matt glared at him for a second, not really certain Light's brain was working on all cylinders as he pulled his laptop free from the bag and opened it.

"Why are you guys here, anyway?" Matt asked coldly. He wasn't in the mood for company and received a scoff from the raven haired man that stalked around his apartment obviously looking for something, but found nothing.

"B, fucking stop sharking around, nothing happened!" He paused. "-and even if it did it's my business not yours."

"So, what was that all about then, if it's nothing?" The raven-haired man questioned in annoyance. "He left here in quit a hurry."

Matt shrugged, not daring to fill them in on the resent event in his life, until he knew what was going to happen. The laptop came to life within seconds and the red-head submerged himself deep into his own little cyber world. First he opened his play list, music was a must, not to mention it would drowned out the riff-raff and then he would search Chernobyl.

*** Adam Lambert's version of Mad World comes on***

The pages loaded quick, and soon Matt was staring at information that was mind boggling. The details of this catastrophic event overloaded his brain. The people who died seemed to be the lucky. The ones left to live had hell to deal with. He clicked through pages and pages, trying to educate himself more.

"What are you looking up that is so important-" B asked, as he placed himself on the couch next to Matt's chair. "That it warrants your full attention."

Matt didn't answer instead he continued to scroll through pages of information, occasionally shaking his head at the horrific images. He still couldn't fathom what it would have been like to live through that. He had seen plenty of horror movies in his day, but nothing prepared him for this reality.

B decided a drastic approach was necessary, as the red-head wasn't responding to normal questions. "So, are you fucking blondie?" The raven -haired man tried to seem coy, but they all knew it was personal as to why he would ask Matt that. He'd had an obsession with the red-head since their Sophomore year of college, when he moved here with his twin brother L from Westchester, England.

Matt set his laptop down on the in table off to the right side of him and looked into red eyes.

"- his name is Mello! " He gritted through his teeth, over the little interrogation his friend decided was needed. "and I told you, it's none of you business, B!"

"So, it was who I thought?" Light snapped bitterly at Matt. His bruised ego getting the better of him.

The red-head turned to him "-and what if it was?" adding to the tension already in the room.

"Fucking cock-blocker." Light's attitude changed dramatically.

The statement surprised Matt, but really it shouldn't have been a real shocker to him. That's just Light, he played with peoples emotions and got off on the destructive path it left.

"What are you talking about, man?" Matt laughed half assed, knowing full well what the brunette meant, but chose to play ignorant to the fact.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Light shot back defensively. "I saw him first!"

Matt shook his head. "Yet, you weren't the one that ended up with him, now were you?" There was a weird feeling that filled his chest as he thought back to earlier. How that one chance meeting might have sealed his future for him. "To be honest, I don't think you could even have handle Mello and all that comes with him." Matt threw himself back into his chair, waiting for Light to throw some off the wall comment out there like always and a few seconds later, like predicted- he did.

"I'd have handled him like any other slut, male or female I've been with." He smirked." Take what I want and discard the rest."

B and Light laughed at the crude remark, then went on to talk about the weeks conquests. Who got more and how one in particular Matt had to try. She was by far one of the best on campus, both agreed to keep her around as long as she continued to put out. Little did they know Matt knew who they were referring to. He'd already had her, because see- Misa had been his girlfriend the beginning of their freshman year of high school and was also the first girl he'd ever slept with. Light wouldn't have known this since he moved there in the middle of the semester, after they'd already broken up.

He could easily ignore the comments about her, it was the one about Mello that grated harshly on his nerves. Matt didn't know why he felt such an urge to punch Light repeatedly and mess that pretty little face of his up.

"So, how was that tight little ass?" The brunette asked as he smirked at B. "I bet if felt like heaven, didn't it?"

Matt stood up quickly, "Get the fuck out!" and kicked the coffee table across the room, both men stopped talking immediately as they registered the sudden outburst.

"What the fuck, Matt?" Light asked, in a rude sarcastic tone. "It was just a fucking question!"

Matt stared at them, waiting for them to comply.

"What are we suppose to do? The brunette look frustrated at the younger man.

The red-head flipped the over-turned table right side up and leaned down on it. He was face to face with Light now and the invisible line Matt always had, had been crossed. The other knew it.

"Go gang bang Misa for all I give a fuck!" He growled, "Just get out!" B and Light finally got the point, but as they went to leave red eyes bore intensely into green ones. The lack of goggles made for an interesting face off, it might have made Matt shiver if he wasn't so livid.

"Holy fuck, some ones in a bitch ass mood today?" Light conveyed to the other as they walked out the door.

Once they left the room fell silent, Matt had time to himself. He sat on the edge of the chair cushion and glanced over at the screen of images. His head fell forward and was cupped by his hands. He took a deep breath, then looked up at then ceiling.

"Mommmm?" He cried out, in a defeated child-like voice. "What do I do?"

*** Adam Lamberts version of Mad World ends***

Matt sighed and got up from his chair. His body felt years older from the compacted stress as he made his way to the bathroom to start a shower. While he waited for the water to warm, he looked around for a towel, only to find a test that he wished would have failed.

His eyes prickled with tears as he studied himself in the mirror, wondering if he would even make a good father if given the chance?

"Damn you, Mello." He cursed the blonde-

Matt regretted it as soon as he said it. Yet, the fact Mello was determined to destroy the baby gave him no peace either. He remembered his parents and how they loved and raised him, their so called mistake. A tear slid down his cheek-

"I miss you so much."


	7. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues.....

**-A Few Days Later-**

The last few days weighed heavily on Mello. The bell rang and the class filed out of the auditorium style room. Mello felt the hunger pain in his stomach as it growled a warning at him. He didn't know if he wanted to waste the time eating when he could be studying, but decided to keep from getting sick, he would have something small from the cafeteria.

Mello picked up the pace, time was always an issue, things had to be done in a timely manner. He never cut himself slack, nor asked for it to be given. He earned everything he got and prided himself on that fact.

Mello wasn't paying attention as he rounded the corner, unintentionally running into someone. His bag fell to the floor, spilling it's contents. Matt stumbled a little, as he focused on the person responsible for almost knocking him on his ass.

"Mello?"

The blonde looked up as he began to pick up the items from his bag and saw Matt. The emotions of previous days immediately came flooding back.

"Just pretend you didn't see me, and since I'm not drunk it shouldn't be hard." The blonde spat at the dazed red-head before he was even able to process what he had actually said.

Mello continued, jamming his books back into the bag. Matt bent down to help, but only gained a scoff and attitude. They stood up simultaneously, neither knowing what to say to the other. Mello wanted to leave, but Matt was in his way. The red-head refused to let him walk away without discussing things further, after all the baby was half his.

The blonde growled. "Get out of my way."

"Seriously dude, can you for once stop being a fucking asshole!" Matt yelled, not caring who heard.

Mello went to reply to the rudeness, but nothing came out. He, for the first time in his life was rendered speechless for a brief couple of seconds. Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the look on the blonde's face.

"I have the right to be!" Mello screamed in his face as he turned to leave. Matt grabbed his arm, not wanting him to go.

"Look, can we just start over?" Matt asked calmly.

Mello glared at him. "How do you suppose we do that? What, would you and your friend like to play your little drunk game, again? This time maybe he can benefit from it."

"What game are you talking about, Mello?" Matt snapped. "There was never a game, or at least not from my stand point. I made it so you wouldn't continue to make a spectacle of yourself and eventually becoming some ones game. So, maybe just maybe-" He took a deep breath "you know what- never fucking mind why explain to someone who won't listen anyway."

Mello's head fell forward in shame, something told him Matt was telling him the truth. The fact Matt wanted to talk about this should have told the pissy blonde he was serious, but now all the red-head wanted to do was leave Mello alone to his own doing. He backed away and held his hands up in a mock surrender as he put some distance between them.

"Wait-" Mello said, his demeanor changed almost instantly. "I'm sorry."

The blonde cringed at the sound of his voice. He'd never apologized to anyone other than his parents before. Matt gave a little smile and Mello felt a sense of calmness.

"So, I looked up Chernobyl health facts." Matt stated hoping things would continue to be somewhat neutral between them.

"Why would you look that up?" Mello said, as he looked at him rather shocked.

Matt shifted awkwardly. "I wanted to know more about it. See if there was anything similar."

The blonde's stance changed as he wrapped his arms around his body and his hand rubbed against his upper arm in a nervous reaction. "And?"

"There were reports of mutations of that kind, not good ones either-" He stated. "In a way you're lucky."

Mello's arms dropped to his side as he looked Matt straight in the eyes. His own eyes glazing over in an attempt to keep his feelings at bay. "If lucky you mean by me about to kill my baby, then I guess I am."

Matt felt a little down at hearing that the blonde was still going through with it.. "I didn't mean it like that Mello, you know that, besides at least you don't have cancer." Matt tried to justify his statement, but stopped. " And why do you keep referring to this as just about you and your baby, it's mine too! " He added, as he felt a little put off at the fact the other had put such possessiveness on the little unborn soul.

"So, when do you plan on doing that?" Matt's gaze traveled downward.

Mello sighed. "I have an appointment in three days."

"Oh." The red-head frowned. "How did you get the money?" His mind whirled with confusion, not really understanding why it mattered to him so much.

Mello looked at him. "I called my parents and said I was in need of dorm furniture. It kills me to know I had to lie to them and I really don't know if I'll be able to go through with it."

"Then don't." Matt interjected.

He watched the red-head's features, they were hesitant. "Matt, how am I suppose to take care of a baby, by myself? "

Matt smiled. "I could help. If you wanted."

The smile was short lived though as Mello told him no, he couldn't do that. He'd already been enough trouble for him and he didn't want to be a bother anymore. He was happy that Matt at least showed interest in, even if it was no longer needed.

"-But I'm partly responsible." He stated as he felt Mello's hand on his shoulder. The blonde's head started spinning and nausea set in.

Matt watched as the blonde sway slightly forward . "Mello, you alright?"

"I'm just a little light headed, that's all." He closed his eyes trying to get control of the situation.

Matt grew more concerned. "You're probably overworking yourself. Did you eat today?" He told Mello to lean against him as he started to walk them slowly towards a bench. There was no answer as the blonde passed out and his body slid out of Matt's grasp onto the floor.

The medics arrived minutes later and he was rushed to the infirmary. Matt wasn't allowed to see him until he made a complete ass out of himself and demanded to be let through. He wanted to be with Mello, he needed him there. The strong compelling want to protect him took over, and their baby made him realize he might want a life he never thought he would.

He didn't know how it would end up but there was something deep inside Matt that wanted to try. If his parents did it, why couldn't he? He moved closer to the bed and put his head down, resting it on his crossed arms. In minutes he'd unintentionally fallen asleep.

Mello awoke a half an hour later, to his surprise Matt was napping in a seat next to him. Had he been here all day with him? The blonde questioned to himself as he softly shook the red-head.

Matt sat up and wiped his eyes, trying to regain his composure and thoughts. He had so much to say and didn't know where to start. So, he just bluntly told Mello how he felt.

"Mello, I- I would rather you didn't have an abortion." Matt said as he bowed his head. His goggled eyes concealed under a curtain of mahogany hair. "or give it up for adoption."

The blonde didn't know how to react. "Really?"

"Yeah." Matt mumbled softly. "I know it's really your choice, but think it over?"

Mello did what he had always been good at. He studied the red-head intently for a few minutes.

"Do you know what you are saying, Matt?" Mello questioned. "Once it passes a certain time there is NO turning back."

The red-head nodded. "Yes, I know what I'm saying. Just think about it, please."

Mello felt a warmth wash over him as he laid in the cold bed of his sterile room. The blonde melted into a thinking state of mind. He tossed the many outcomes around in his head and an hour later knew what he wanted.

"Matt?" He spoke softly as the red-head looked up at him. Mello didn't say anything right away, instead he studied the man next to him. A minute passed by as Matt waited for him to speak again. "Promise me you'll stay with me."

The blonde smiled as he grabbed Matt's hand. The red-head was surprised at the gesture, yet squeezed slightly on the other's hand, in an unspoken agreement between them.

"Sorry for the interruption, but we need some blood work done." The nurse apologized for the intrusion.

Matt moved aside and let the woman do her job, all the while never taking his eyes off Mello. He didn't know what was in store for him but he knew one thing, there's never going to be another boring day in his life - ever again.


	8. The Specialist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to Never Be Alone by Nickleback

"Mi-Mello" The doctor walked into the room, reading over charts and shaking his head. "I understand your decision and I respect it, but do you fully understand what this could cost you?"

Mello nodded and looked over at Matt. "Yeah, we do." He smiled turning towards Matt.

"Okay, then I want to go over some things with you." The doctor took his seat on the other side of Mello so not to invade Matt's space. "There needs to be a drastic change in your eating habits, as I see you're borderline malnourished."

Mello went to interrupt with an excuse but Matt caught him with a squeeze of his hand. He soon relaxed against his pillow with a pout on his face.

"Mr. Keehl-" He paused. "chocolate does not count as needed daily nutrition."

"It most certainly does!" The blonde screeched almost ripping Matt's arm off in the process, due to the fact his arms flew up in a impulse reaction.

Matt's head fell forward in slight embarrassment. How was he going to make it through this with all his limbs and dignity intact?

"Okay, we can discuss the chocolate later." He waved the subject off. " We still have to talk about the actual importance of the physicality of this matter as your body is not fully functional to even attempt this." He said sternly, which made Mello swallow hard.

"If it's not, then why has this happened?" Mello asked the man with the degree on his wall. "Huh?"

The doctor looked at he indignantly, as if this little shit was trying to discredit his schooling. "That I'm not sure of, your case is so rare, Mello the fetu-" He was interrupted by Matt.

"Baby-" The red-head growled. "Do not refer to my baby as a fetus. It takes importance off of he or she."

Mello couldn't help but smile proudly. They had come a long way in such a short period of time.

"Fine, I give up." The doctor threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm going to schedule you with a specialist, because as of now, with the decision you have made I can no longer be of service." and he walked out.

Matt watched Mello play with his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Mello, what are you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

The blonde boy looked at him. "Are you really sure this is what you truly want?"

Matt stood up and placed a kiss on Mello's forehead and then sighed.

"I don't know what the future holds, but one thing is for sure-" He smiled. "You'll never be alone, I told you I'm here for you. This is our baby, remember?"

The smile on Mello's face dropped as the doctor walked back in the room interrupting yet another private moment and handed him a few small slips of paper, including prenatal needs. Matt snickered as Mello groaned in defiance. "Ugh, three weeks from now. Why so soon?" He said as he sat up and swung his legs over the side, letting them dangle off the bed. Matt handed him his clothes, choosing to ignore Mello's comment. "I'll be out in the hallway when you are done, ok?" Then turned to walk out of the room with the doctor.

Mello giggled as he shook his head. Matt had already seen everything he had, hell he was pregnant -so apparently he did far more than just look. "Ok."

The door clicked shut and he room was now silent. Mello looked down at the slips resting on the bed. How do you begin to explain how this happened to someone? His thoughts were screwing with him, as his parents came to his mind. How does he tell them? When does he tell them and most importantly when does he bring Matt home to met them?

He got dressed and sat down in the vacant chair. It was still warm from Matt sitting in it. Mello smiled, why was that boy the reason he smiled now?

"Mel-" A voice from the doorway called to him. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Mello grabbed the papers from the bed and walked out of the room into the noisy hall.

The ride wasn't that long. Matt decided to take him home to his apartment for the night. His books were in the car, and he could borrow some clothes while he washed the ones Mello was wearing.

They entered the apartment, and Mello instinctively plopped down in the first soft place he could. To bad it just happened to be Matt's gaming chair. Even worse for Matt since Mello called him on caring his child.

"I'm going to fix dinner, any requests?" Matt asked. " If not you eat whatever I cook."

Mello just told him anything, he was actually starving. He pulled his book bag closer, but decided to sit at the table instead. He moved to the dining area and began his nightly study session. He had lost a lot of time being in the infirmary.

An hour had passed and Matt watched as Mello was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear him ask if he needed anything, taking a break from a game he was involved in. He shook his head as he noticed the food he had set next to his Russian History book for him was still untouched. He now realized the extreme of things.

"Mello!" He yelled, snapping the blonde out of thought. "What the hell, I've been standing here trying to get your attention for about ten minutes already.

"Sorry, I was in grossed in reading this." and lifted up a book on prehistoric art. " I didn't hear you calling me."

Matt frowned, trying not to be angry. He knew first hand how much Mello's education meant to him but was it truly that or was it the fact he had to be the best. The top dog off his student peers, hell the entire school for that matter. "You haven't touched your dinner and now it's cold."

Mello looked over at the plate. It smelled good, even if he somehow was able to ignore it earlier. "I'll eat when I'm finished, Matt."

"No Mello, you will eat now." He moved towards the table. "It's been literally hours since you've eaten and the doctor said you can't do this."

Mello cut his eyes at Matt. "I said I'll fucking eat when I'm done studying."

"You know what, fuck it-" He took the plate off the table and walked towards the kitchen. "If you don't care, why should I?"

Mello bolted from his seat after Matt. "You're right-" He stated in a low voice as he took the plate from him and say down.

Matt watched with a inner pride as Mello ate what was probably the first complete meal he has had since school started.

"This is good." The blonde stated shoving another bite into his mouth.

Once the plate was empty, Matt took it from Mello and placed it in the sink. "You can go back to studying now." He smiled stepping over the book bag, making his way back to his gaming chair.

"Thanks Matty." He said as he pulled his book closer to him once again.

The red-head smiled, looking up from his game, "no problem." He replied back. "Though you might want to think about maybe getting to sleep earlier. It's good to have rest, Mello."

The blonde didn't argue, he simply closed his book and put it up. "Hey, Matt-"

"You know where it is." Matt cut him off, as he knew Mello was asking about a shower. While he was in the bathroom he collected some sleep clothes for him. "I laid out some clothes for you on my bed when you are done, ok?"

He touched the door briefly, then went back to his game. The door opened sometime later and Mello scurried to the bedroom, somehow now modesty applied, since they were alone.

Matt noticed the time, Mello had come out of the bathroom over thirty minutes ago, so he went to check on him. Just to make sure nothing had happened and to his surprise something had. There laying on his bed was a sleeping blonde. He sighed as he dug out a few blankets and cover Mello up with one, taking a pillow and the other with him to the couch.

He set an alarm for an earlier time than he was use to and made sure Mello's clothes were laid out for class in the morning. After all was done he turned the TV off and slipped under the blanket. He stared at the white ceiling for what seemed forever, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

The loud noise of the alarm made Matt shoot off the couch and grab his gaming gun. He laughed, now thinking back to why he never used that damn clock for it's alarm. It was horrible.

He made his way to his room with a yawn. "Mel, it's time to get up." He heard the blonde groan and sink further under the covers. He shook his head and pulled the covers off , letting the cool air hit him.

"One more minute-" He cried.

"Mel, you have an early morning class, remember." Matt fired back, getting the reaction he wanted as Mello bolted from the bed in search of his clothes. "Here " he said, handing them to the yawning boy.

They dressed and even ate breakfast together, making it to school a half an hour earlier. Mello went to get out of the car and turned to Matt. He leaned towards him, placing a kiss to his lips. It shocked him, how easy it was to be captivated by the blonde.

"See you later then?" He questioned.

Matt smiled at him. "Yeah, how about lunch?"

"Deal." Mello said as he turned to walk away.

.

.

Three weeks later came fast as they pulled into the parking lot. "Who are we here to see again?" Matt asked.

"Ummm, Doctor Misori." Mello answered, as he looked at the slip of paper.

They walked into the building and immediately Mello felt weird. The new surroundings did nothing for his mind.

"Yes, we're here to see Doctor Misori." Matt told the front desk clerk as he handed Mello the sign in sheet. She looked at them in confusion and handed him a stack of paperwork.

It took the remainder of the waiting time to fill out said papers. The insurance question was debatable, but they would figure it out somehow. When Mello was finally called in, Matt just sat there like most first time dad's-dumbfounded staring at all the pictures that lined the walls. Well, that was until Mello turned and stared at him, silently telling him to get his skinny ass up and follow. He quickly crossed the room and made it through the heavy door before it closed and locked.

"Mel, did you get a good look at some of those pictures?" Matt whispered.

The blonde scoffed. "That does not apply to me, and you know it."

"But-" He tried to think of an educated way to ask, but it only came out as, "how?"

Doctor Misori chimed in with, "C-section."

Mello's eyes grew big. He didn't' know if he liked that idea. That would leave an ungodly scar. Oh, who was he to be so superficial. He was having a baby, to late to think about it now.

"C-section?" Matt questioned yet again. "Is that really safe for him, I know woman do it all the time, but he is a him and well-" He rambled on and on.

Mello just took his seat on the exam bed and let Matt talk for now. It seemed to comfort him a little bit.

"Now Mello, you are about ten weeks along and the only care you've had are infirmary visits." She flipped pages back and forth making Mello slightly nervous. He had already peed in a cup, had blood work done and all that was left was to finish up with the actual doctor as the nurse left the room.

"Well today you are going to get a sneak peek at your little one as we are going to do an ultrasound to see where we are exactly."

She walked out the door and within a few minutes came back rolling a huge contraption in front of her. This will let me see if everything is going smoothly and if not, we can work out a game plan to correct it if possible. Those words didn't sit well with Matt, everything had to be ok. Didn't it? Doctor Misori hit a few buttons and proceed to give instructions.

"Mello I need you to lift your shirt and unbutton your pants." She said calmly.

He suddenly got a case of shyness of not wearing boxers but did as told. The cold gel like substance gave him chill bumps.

Doctor Misori placed the transducer to Mello abdomen and pressed firmly.

"Ohh-" she said in a few seconds, moving it slowly to different places. "Do you see that area right there?" Her finger circles the screen. "That is your baby."

"It looks more like a bean, than a baby." Mello said, to which she agreed.

Matt strongly resisted the urge to smack him as he listened to her explain what the squiggles and shapes they were looking at actually were.

"Well, Mello it seems everything is going perfectly as far as I can see." She said, wiping the gel from his skin.

"The lab results should be back in a few days." She stated, scribbling some notes into Mello's folder.

"I've scheduled you another ultrasound three weeks from today. I want to keep a close eye on the baby's development. Most woman only have a couple during pregnancy, but you'll have quite a few more" Doctor Misori stated, closing the folder abruptly and tucking it under her arm. "-But the next should be an exciting one for you both as we may be able to see the sex of the baby."

Matt's face lit up with delight only to crash as he heard. "Is that even possible this early?" Oh lord, some days he really wanted to hit him.

"Yes, with today's advancements we can get an idea around the thirteen or fourteen week." The gracious doctor replied. "I will see you two then, " and handed him a form to give to the front desk for scheduling another appointment. "Take care of him, ok?" Her hand touched Matt's shoulder before leaving the room.

"Did she just say we might be able to know the sex of our baby in a few weeks?" Mello asked, still not believing it.

Matt laughed, as it seems the blonde was seriously stumped. "Yes, she did." They stood there waiting for the desk clerk to finish typing in information.

"Here you go sir." The lady politely handed Mello the pink slip. He rolled his eyes at the color, as they walked out.

"Pink is for girls." He muttered to himself only causing Matt to loose it once in the car. "What is so wrong with plain white paper? Huh?" He whined.

Matt shrugged at the ranting blonde. He felt safer not even attempting to answer that question knowing the outcome was not very beneficial to his well being.

-and they pulled out of the parking lot headed back to Matt's place.


	9. The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues...

Mello sat in class staring at the clock on the wall. His stomach growled and he instinctively placed a hand over the small mound protectively. He was now in his thirteenth week of this life changing experience and yet, it still felt somewhat hallucinatory.

"A few more minutes, ok" The blonde said quietly to what a few took as himself, unaware of the situation.

He smiled at the thought of lunch with Matt. These past weeks had been so different from how they started off. Things had calmed down and if Mello was truly honest with himself, they seem to make a better team than he would've thought.

Mello jumped at the shrill sound of the dismissal bell. "Stupid fucking-" He mumbled as he grabbed his bag and headed out to his highly anticipated break.

Matt had been waiting patiently outside the auditorium for Mello's class to end. "Hey" He said as he stealth fully slid up behind the totally unaware blonde.

"Hey yourself." Mello turned and replied in a weird sort of school girl flirtation. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. The more time they spent together his feelings morphed into something he couldn't begin to even explain. "Ready to go, I'm fuc-" He paused. "starving?" as he started to walk towards the car, but was gently pulled back .

"We're walking-" The red-head focused on his companions body language, which at that moment wasn't exactly great, and quickly added "plus the walk would be good. You know-fresh air?"

"So we're not eating in the cafeteria then?" Mello questioned as his disconcerted face cracked into a delighted smile.

Matt shook his head, "Nope, we're having lunch in the park." Mello giggled as the red-head lifted his precious Mario Bros cooler into full view.

"Hey-don't hate!" Matt defended playfully, in which Mello threw his hands up in mock surrender, but continued to laugh.

On the way Mello noticed the colors of the changing leaves, how the air seemed crispier and ultimately how beautiful the fall season was. If it wasn't for the nagging growl of his stomach the blonde would have had to admit, the walk was rather invigorating.

They decided to settle close to the embankment of the pond. Matt dug into a bag he had brought with him and pulled out a blanket. "Pikachu? "Mello rolled his eyes as he watched the red-head fan out the soft velour coverlet over the grass. "Do you possibly own anything that doesn't have a gaming character on it?"

Matt pretended to think hard for a minute, "no." He replied with a larger than life grin and kneeled down, digging into the cooler. Mello sat, he reached into the box and received a smack on the hand.

"I'll get it." Matt said, quickly going back to what he was doing. His hands finally emerged with what was apparently suppose to be Mello's lunch, yet it looked like a container that should have a bio hazard sticker on it. Matt opened it and placed it on a plate, then retrieved another. Once done he handed it to Mello proudly.

Mello eyed the food , then stared back at Matt. "I said I was hungry." He stated as he flipped the lettuce pieces with his fork. "This is rabbit food." Matt shook his head in slight disappointment.

"Mel, there's chicke-" He started defending his meal choice, only to stop. He knew it would do no good. So, he took another approach. "If you be a good little boy and eat your salad, I'll let you have a piece of the chocolate cake I made earlier."

Mello's eyes lit up. "Chocolate cake, Matty?" The mention of this sweet confection seemed to unleash something inside, as the blonde started talking in a bewitching tone. Matt blushed. The blonde winked at the other, then attacked the piece of chicken on his fork. A few more bites and he was done. All was right in the world when there is chocolate waiting to be eaten.

"Good boy." Matt said as he took Mello's plate and set it aside. He handed him a slice of cake and then proceeded to pick up his DS to finish his level. The minutes that followed were strangely quiet. Mello looked up and smiled wickedly, as he went to take the last bite of his dessert. He knew the red-head was secretly watching, even if to any normal person he was still playing his game. Mello slipped the utensil between his pouty lips, and closed his eyes, a moan escaped from his mouth leaving Matt captivated in his alluring nature. "You're aweful, you know that?" Matt whined, but the blonde just giggled. "Am not!"

The rest of lunch went by perfectly, and soon they were relaxing on the blanket. Matt with his game and Mello had his book bag beside him. Although neither were truly interested in what they were initially doing, if hinted by the small glances up at other were any proof.

Mello closed his book and crawled over to Matt, laying his head in the unsuspecting gamer's lap. "You mind?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Matt smiled, looking down at him. His hand moved to Mello's head and his fingers began to softly brush through the silky golden strands. Mello sighed in contentment and drifted into light sleep. Matt watched his light breathing as his body moved up and down gently, but it was Mello's stomach that caught his attention. His excitement grew a little more, his hand traveled downward resting on the small bump. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled, to think in less than seventeen hours he would possibly know what the sex of his child would be. Even the drama queen rant from Mello because he gained more weight or the sympathetic stares from others wouldn't bring him down tomorrow.

The cold chill of evening brought Mello out of his nap and he curled up against Matt, seeking warmth.

"I guess it's time to go." Matt said. "It'll be dark soon anyway.

Mello stood up and extended his hand to help Matt up. Then went to throw away the trash as Matt packed everything back up and made it easier to tote.

"Thanks -" Mello said as he grabbed Matt's hand. "You know, for lunch and all." and with that headed back to the campus to get Matt's car. They laughed as they walked the grounds hand in hand, past the stares and whispers. To everyone's avail they couldn't have been happier then they were at that moment.

.

.

A loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by a slew of curse words. Mello immediately got up to check on what had happened. There he found Matt covered in what seemed to be Spaghetti sauce and tried not to laugh.

"Not funny!" Matt snapped, but soon apologized as he saw Mello face.

Mello smirked as he slid a finger through the sauce on Matt's cheek and then plopped it in his mouth. He pulled it out slowly, as he did the utensil hours before. "Mmmm-" He moaned at the wonderful taste. Matt huffed in defeat. Why did he always have to do that? He thought to himself as he started cleaning up the mess he'd just made.

"I guess it's an order pizza kind of night, huh?" Mello asked, bending down with paper towels to help.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, go call."

"Ok-" Mello replied as he got up off the floor. "be back in a few to help with this." He looked around the kitchen. It wasn't all that bad, but leaving it up to Matt clean it himself just seemed a little unfair- even if it was entirely his fault.

Mello bounced back in kitchen minutes later. "It'll be here in thirty."

A half an hour later, they had just finished cleaning the sauce up as the doorbell rang. "Wow, that didn't take long."

"-Or maybe it was messier than we thought?" Matt stated getting up to answer the door.

Mello grabbed two plates from the cabinet and set them on the table. "What do you want to drink?" He asked loudly.

"Water-" Matt replied, only to have Mello scrunch his nose up. Who in their right mind drinks water with pizza?

Mello set the drinks on the table and sat down waiting for Matt to bring the pizza in. His stomach already started growling from the smell as it drifted into the dining area.

They spent the next hour, eating and joking around. It seemed they had been together for years and not a few months as their daily life would seem. When they were done, Matt got up from the table and plopped in his chair.

Mello cleared the table and set the plates in the sink. He had taken to cleaning up dinner dishes since Matt basically did everything else around the apartment. It was by no means a strenuous task, so Matt let him have his way. He quickly washed and loaded the dishwasher ; then wiped down the counters and table. He threw the towel in the laundry room and flipped the lights that weren't going to be used off.

Mello watched Matt as his tongue slipped out between his teeth, deep into his game. He snuck behind Matt and snatched his game from his hands. "Heyyyy-" The look on Matt's face was priceless. "I loose, you will get it."

Mello hurry to the other side of the room for safety. "Have to catch me first-" Mello laughed. "-And you won't."

The blonde made a critical error after Matt pulled a syke move on him. Then picked him up, and brought him down gently on the cushions of the couch. "Never underestimate a gamer."

Mello's hands slid up Matt's side and he jumped when he felt the tickle of fingers. He moved erratically trying to escape them, but Mello had wrapped his legs around him.

In the minutes later, both surrendered. Mello's hips moved upward against Matt and gained a soft moan as he wanted so much for him to do again. They stared into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do. Matt leaned down wanting to kiss him. God, he was so close. Mello's lips parted in anticipation, but the phone rang causing the moment to be interrupted.

Mello to groan out in frustration as Matt looked down at the number and rolled his eyes. "What?" He growled as he answered it. "No, it's not a good idea-I'm busy." Matt tried to get off the phone, but grew angry listening to B ranting in the background. "Light -dude tell B to shut the fuck up, I said no and I meant it.."

Matt clicked the phone closed. "Fuckers!"

Mello scooted out from under Matt and got to his feet, looking down at him. "I seriously have no clue as to why you are friends with them." He then turned and walked out of the room, leaving him sitting there wondering what just happened to make the night go to shit so quickly. Oh, yeah- his so called friends.

.

.

It was rather late, Mello had long since gone to bed by the time Matt finished leveling up and calling it quits. He had made it to the shower cleaned off, and was now ready to curl up under blankets on the couch. That was if he hadn't stopped short of the living room and glanced into his room. He found himself entranced in watching Mello sleep as he leaned unknowingly against the door jam, and winced when his head hit it, making a thud sound. He stayed there for a few seconds longer then sighed. Matt went to walk off but stopped when he heard his name called softly. He made his way into the room and sat down on the edge.

"Will you lay here with me?" Mello asked in a small voice, not wanting to be alone.

Matt drew back the covers and slid underneath. He didn't know how to feel at this moment, things were getting more intimate as days went by, little did he realize but Mello was going through the same thoughts as him. They were together in every other way but physical. Why should it bother them to be so close anyway, they had already had sex before so it wasn't all that new to them. Although it would be a first time their emotions were not heightened due to alcohol.

Mello rolled over away from Matt. If he stayed that close there is no telling if he would actually make a move. The bed warmed up nicely, yet neither were comfortable. Mello got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Matt in bed.

The glass made a pinging noise as it hit the faucet. Mello cursed to himself, leaning against the counter. His eyes closed, unaware that Matt had entered the room. He slid up behind him, his warm body did something to him that he couldn't stop. Mello turned around and kissed him hard. The chaste kisses of days before- gone.

Matt kissed back, giving him everything he wanted, the memory of how Mello felt that night surged to the surface again and he wanted to feel that heaven again. He pinned him against the wall. Mello's legs wrapped around Matt as he picked him up and quickly pulled his shirt roughly over his head, nipping at the newly uncovered flesh. There was a minor change in Mello's appearance, but fuck if he wasn't still hot as hell.

"Ma-" Mello moaned as he pressed himself to Matt and whined. "I want it."

The friction felt to damn good to stop. Matt gripped the back of Mello's sleep pants ready to pull them off when he abruptly stopped, setting Mello down. He stepped back and stared down at Mello's stomach.

"Mel-" His eyes widened. "did you feel that?"

The blonde scoffed, "of course I did. I feel it all the time now." pulling him close again. He needed him, or he was going to go insane. "Why does it matter, anyway?" Mello tried to silence him with kisses.

Matt shook his head no as he took the others hands from his body, but Mello was a very persistent one when he really wanted something.

"No-" Matt said as he held Mello's hands up. "We can't."

Mello glared at him, chest heaving underneath the striped shirt he had gotten so use to wearing. "Ok, I get it?" He spat as he threw his hands in the air and quickly moved around Matt, heading back to the room.

Matt followed closely behind him. "You get what, exactly?"

Mello crawled into bed quietly and threw the covers over his head as Matt stood in the door way, confused. He was seriously going to be the death of him. " Mel?"

"Can we just forget what happened?" His voice filled with a hurt and embarrassment he couldn't hide, at least not from Matt.

The red-head huffed as burrowed his way into the sheets and blankets, trying to uncover Mello. "Oh, stop being a baby and come here."

Mello hesitantly moved closer . Matt's arm soon wrapped around him and they slipped into a silence. It was a few minutes of later that out of no where came " I thought you didn't want to touch me?"

Matt groaned, "and who, mister-know-it-all told you that?"

Mello was about to say something smart ass when he realized Matt was right, he didn't initially tell him that, he just said they couldn't.

"Stop pouting Mello and go to sleep." Matt said bluntly as to end the drama right then and there.

The blonde stuck his tongue out at him in a childish manner. "I'm not!" He defended himself. "Oh and set the alarm will you?"

The mocking wife tone of Mello's voice would have made Matt laugh hysterically if he hadn't been so tired. "Already set-" He said lazily as he rolled over and got comfortable, but instead of falling directly to sleep Matt's mind went into overdrive. All he could think about was if there truly was a God, then would he please give him the strength to be able to deal with the punctual blonde on a daily basis without loosing his freaking mind.


End file.
